


Persuasion

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [16]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Viktor has some persuading to do, David has a filter to abandon and Lestat has been manipulated.....
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Decent Moments [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Persuasion

‘It was too close I’m telling you!’ Rose said fiercely. ‘He almost got to the house, he would have been inside if we had been a minute later. He could have hurt Armand again.’

Mael pet her shoulder kindly. ‘It’s not going to happen again, we’ll find a way of keeping Marius at bay. I think we should involve Maharet….’

‘No.’ Seth shook his head. ‘She doesn’t need this right now, we need to be able to solve issues like this on our own, we don’t have a coven leader to lean on.’

Viktor watched silently as they argued about how to deal with Marius, who was becoming more and more persistent and dangerous. He felt the solution was simple. His father would be able to fight Marius off easily, they just had to find a way to get Lestat to New York.

‘Why don’t we call Lestat?’ Fareed suggested. ‘Surely he can talk Marius down or at the very least match him in strength and power to keep him out….’

‘Uh-huh and how do you plan to get him here when his Louis is in the arms of two other men?’ Mael drawled caustically. ‘He won’t be able to stand the sight and David will lose his nerve.’

Viktor started towards the door. ‘I’ll talk to him, I’m sure he’s not as childish as you think. I’ll get him to come, just you wait.’

Viktor took to the air, leaving his friends behind as he travelled to New Orleans. His father would be hard to persuade, mostly because of David; if Viktor could get to David the man might be able to help get Lestat to New York. David was key, Viktor hoped the older man would be able to put his reservations aside and do what was right.

He arrived in New Orleans in record time, the blood of his maker giving him the power to cross countries in a night. He walked up to the front door and raised a hand to knock. David opened the door before he got the chance.

Viktor smiled at David in greeting. ‘Good evening David, is my father home?’

‘Yes he’s upstairs…’ David eyed him wearily. ‘I know why you’re here, I know he won’t do it unless I agree. Is it really so important? Do you really have to do this?’

Viktor put a hand on David’s cheek and brushed the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. ‘You know full well that it is…I would appreciate it if you would do as you know you should….’ His father’s lover was so sweet for one so experienced and worldly, Viktor could see the appeal the man had.

David stepped away to let Viktor into the house, he neither agreed nor refused to do as Viktor asked. Lestat had apparently heard their voices and materialized in front of Viktor as the front door shut. He hugged his son tightly and kissed his temple to greet him. Viktor leaned into the contact, he had missed his father.

‘Viktor, what brings you here?’ Lestat smiled in amusement, it wasn’t often that he and Viktor spoke or saw each other.

Lestat was a little suspicious when he saw David’s crestfallen face and his lover stared at him sadly. ‘He’s here to take us to New York to protect Armand….’

Lestat looked at Viktor sharply, hoping he wasn’t going to verify David’s words. Viktor smiled and raised an eyebrow. ‘You knew we would have to drag you into it eventually, Marius nearly made it to Trinity Gate last night, we need you both to help us. We don’t know what will happen if he gets to Armand; if he will harm him or apologize.’

‘We can’t get involved Viktor, we have our own lives to deal with; Marius wouldn’t listen to us anyway so what’s the use?’ Lestat tried vainly to dispel the idea.

Viktor frowned in confusion. ‘I thought Armand was your friend, I thought you would care enough about him….I thought if not your care for Armand, then your love for Louis would guide you to protect his lover…’

There was silence, Lestat felt pangs of guilt in his gut, Viktor and David could both see his unease and indecision. Lestat didn’t appreciate Louis being used against him, by his own son. Armand and he had often used Louis against each other but this was different; especially now that Lestat was committed to David.

David sighed and walked to the parlour. ‘Come and sit down, we can talk about this like adults…’

They convened on the sofas in the parlour and Viktor told them of how things had been getting gradually worse. ‘We have considered calling Maharet to help us but we don’t want to depend on her every time something goes wrong. Marius will listen to you Lestat and even if he doesn’t you will be able to take him in a fight easily.’

‘There are more factors keeping me from New York than apathy Viktor.’ Lestat leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. 

‘You don’t know if you should see Louis again because you don’t want David to be hurt or suspicious of you.’ Viktor deadpanned. ‘It’s that simple. You’re afraid of what will happen when you see that Louis is settled with his lovers and has no intention of returning to you.’

Lestat looked to David and tried to find the words to ask what he wanted to know. David shook his head and shut his eyes tightly.

‘Viktor can you give us a moment?’ Lestat said without looking at his son. He heard Viktor walk out of the parlour, shutting the door behind himself. ‘I won’t do this if you aren’t comfortable. I don’t want you to feel at all threatened by my past with Louis, nothing will happen between us I swear….’

‘I have my reservations Lestat, but we have been working on trust and this will be the ultimate test. I know how you feel about Louis, I can’t expect any different, but I trust that you won’t act on how you feel.’ David looked at him earnestly and took Lestat’s hands in his own. ‘I will try to see things as they are, I will try to leave my jealous filter behind. You need to bring yourself to the game as well, I need you to just tell me the truth if something happens, or something is said, or if you feel something. I know you will, and all I ask is that you tell me the truth…’

Lestat kissed David softly. ‘I will never lie to you David…’

David kissed him back, harder and desperately. Lestat moaned as David’s fingers entangled in his hair and his fledgling straddled him. David sighed as Lestat’s hands massaged his hips.

‘I take it we will be going to New York then?’ Viktor called out innocently from the reception area.

David hissed angrily at the door. ‘Go away!’

Viktor’s soft laugher could be heard as he walked out the front door and down the street. Lestat waited until his son was out of earshot before he kissed David again.

‘Are you sure you’ll be alright with this?’ He asked David after a breathless kiss.

David stroked his maker’s hair back from his face. ‘I’m sure I’ll be able to depend on you….’

Lestat kissed David’s neck as the younger man arched his head to the side, welcoming his maker’s kisses. ‘If you feel in anyway like you can’t deal with it, you tell me and we will come home….’

David pulled away to look Lestat in the eye, surprise written all over his face. ‘You mean that?’

‘Of course….’


End file.
